


Spilled drinks and invitations

by SilentRain91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Kara has had a crush on Lena for a long time, Kara is pushed in a room where Lena is blindfolded due to a dare gone awkward, One-Shot, she's invited to a party which appears to be Lena's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: Kara is invited to a party by her friends, but only when she arrives she's told it's Lena's party.





	

“Hey, Kara, I’m so glad to see you here!” Lucy shouts as she runs up towards Kara. “I didn’t think you’d come!”

 “Hi, Lucy,” Kara replies. “I wasn’t sure if I should come, but I suppose it won’t hurt to stay here for an hour,” she says, nervously rubbing her hands together.

“You won’t regret it!” Lucy says, smiling widely as she wraps Kara in her arms for a hug.

It’s some sort of party in a big house Kara’s never been to. Earlier today, Lucy had scribbled the address on a piece of paper for her, in case she’d decide to come over. Her friend had given her the best puppy look she could muster, begging her to give it a try. When she still shook her head after Lucy asked at least ten times, her friend gave up, but here she is.

“So um… whose party is this?” Kara asks. “You never told me.” She pushes herself away from their embrace and looks into Lucy’s eyes, searching for an answer. She knows she has been invited to this party, but her friend didn’t mention who actually lives here, which makes her feel a bit stupid for being at a party when she doesn’t even know who the host is. Her eyes scan through the room, wondering if perhaps someone would show up and shout something along the lines of  ‘hey, welcome to my party’ but as far as she can see, it doesn’t look like that is about to happen. Everyone is drinking and dancing to some upbeat music, minding themselves.

“Yeah well… about that…” Lucy replies, running one of her hands through her hair, smiling shyly at Kara.

 Kara wonders what Lucy’s hiding. She knows that look on her face. Something is up. “Lucy?” she asks, arching one of her eyebrows, tapping her fingers on her arms which she crossed, still waiting for an answer.

“It’s Lena’s party,” Maggie interjects as she leans on Lucy’s shoulder.

“Oh hey, Maggie,” Kara says politely. “Wait, what? Lena’s party?” she asks, shocked. “This is Lena’s party and this is her house?” She can’t stop her jaw from dropping.

“Yup, the one and only,” Maggie confirms, grinning widely as she turns around and walks towards Alex.  

“Lucy, you invited me to Lena’s party?” Kara asks, still trying to process the information. She closes her mouth and purses her lips.

“I know, Kara, look I know you have this crush on her for like… two years?” Lucy answers, taking a rough estimated guess. “But avoiding her won’t help you with that,” she says with a deep voice, trying to sound convincing.

“Does Lena even know I’m here?” Kara asks with a spark of hope in her voice. Perhaps Lena invited her. The thought sure gives her a warm feeling, but that’s soon gone when Lucy replies.

“Well no… she doesn’t know, but lots of people are here and it didn’t really matter who I’d invite,” Lucy says, her voice softer this time, like he’s trying to apologize.

“Oh… so it doesn’t really matter that I’m here then,” Kara concludes painfully. “Right okay.”

“No wait, Kara, that’s not what I meant,” Lucy clarifies, regretting that she has upset Kara. She would have told her friend sooner, but she figured that Kara would reject the invitation if she knew the truth, so telling her at the party seemed like a better plan.

Kara’s eyes scan through the house, but she doesn’t see Lena anywhere. Of course there is a crowd of people, but if Lena was in it, she would recognize her, like she always does. Lena is a beautiful raven-haired girl with emerald green eyes and always the first one she recognizes.

“I don’t see Lena,” Kara finally whispers in Lucy’s ear, after some hesitation. It’s not like she plans to walk up to Lena or something.

Lucy doesn’t say a word. Instead he grabs Kara’s hand and guides her through the crowd, up some stairs.

“Why did you bring me upstairs?” Kara asks, having no idea what Lucy is thinking. The crowd is downstairs, where the party is, not upstairs. Not that she’s in the mood to party, but she thinks it’s weird and a bit suspicious.

“Okay, you might not like this, but hear me out,” Lucy says, giving Kara the most serious look she has, so Kara knows that whatever she’s about to say, she won’t be kidding. “Lena is up here in her room, blindfolded.”

Kara’s eyes widen, curious to know why on earth Lena is in her room blindfolded, while her party is downstairs.

Lucy sighs a bit, but goes on with her explanation anyway, while she’s at it. “The thing is, Lena expects Susan to walk in because of some dare that she accepted. I was talking with Susan and we decided that if you’d arrive, you should go into Lena’s room instead,” she finishes.

Kara feels like her jaw is about to drop again. Thinking that this must be a joke, she stares into Lucy’s eyes, waiting for her to tell her she was only kidding, but Lucy’s expressions don’t change. “You’re telling me that Lena is blindfolded in her room and Susan was supposed to go in there because of some dare they made and now you are asking me to go in her room instead because you and Susan made that decision?” she asks, the words flowing fast out of her mouth, in one breath. When she’s nervous, she either rushes all her words or stutters a lot.

“Look, Kara, Susan and I know how much you like Lena, and she’s blindfolded so you don’t have to worry that she would look into your eyes,” Lucy reasons, hoping this will convince Kara and make her less nervous.

Kara is speechless. Her stomach churns while thoughts race through her mind. Before she can say anything at all, Lucy opens a door, silently whispers “go” into her ear and pushes her inside, closing the door behind her.

The first thing Kara notices in the room is the beautiful raven-haired girl who’s sitting on the bed, blindfolded like Lucy said. It’s Lena. The second thing she notices is the amount of candles, lighting up the room and spreading a pleasant smell. She wonders if Lena went to more than one store to get so many candles. Her hands are getting clammy as she walks closer to the bed. Lena is gorgeous with a hint of a smile on her lips, and her head is tilted to the side, listening, waiting. She figures that Lena must have heard her door. Carefully, she sits down on the bed, right in front of Lena, swallowing while even more nerves rush through her body, wondering why she doesn’t turn around and walk out the door, because this is all a very bad idea.

“You smell like roses,” Lena whispers, startling Kara so much that her knee accidentally bumps against Lena’s knee.

Kara wants to apologize, but bites her lip because saying something would betray that she isn’t Susan, and Lena is expecting Susan. She’s surprised that the girl can smell her perfume, having assumed that the candles would have masked her perfume.  

“Is everything alright?” Lena asks, her voice soft and husky, paved with some concern.

Kara nods and then it sinks in that Lena can’t see that she is nodding. She lets out a sigh. A hand squeezes her hand, she takes a look at her lap, noticing that Lena is holding her hand. Her heart practically jumps out her chest, feeling the warmth of Lena’s hand.

Lena slowly moves in closer, her breath brushes against Kara’s cheek. Kara panics when it dawns on her that Lena is going to kiss her. A part of her really wants Lena to kiss her, but she feels guilty because Lena is expecting Susan, so she feels like an intruder. She can’t do this, she doesn’t want to risk Lena hating her, so she backs away a bit.

“I’m so-sorry…I…I…c-can’t…d-do…this,” Kara stutters.

Lena pulls her blindfold off and stares at the blonde in front of her. “Kara?” she asks, tilting her head, looking confused.

“I know I’m not Susan…” Kara replies, sweating while she rubs her hands together, shocked that Lena knows who she is. “I um… they sent me here instead,” she vaguely explains.  

“Oh, so you got dared.” It’s not a question. Lena is stating what she must think this situation is about.

Kara is confused for a second until she realizes that Lena expected Susan because of some dare, so obviously now that she’s here instead, Lena must assume someone dared her to do it. “Um, I guess you can say that… something like that,” she says, feeling like she can’t breathe anymore.

“You didn’t go through with the dare,” Lena notes. “Why?” Her  eyes are filled with question marks, searching for an answer.

“Did you want me to?” Kara flaps out before thinking and immediately regrets doing so. Lena is looking directly into her eyes, and she feels like she can’t move at all. Her body is like a statue, frozen in place.

Lena chuckles a bit. “Who knows, maybe I do, maybe I don’t,” she says amusingly. “Maybe I’ll never know, after all, you didn’t go through with it.”

Kara can’t help the tiny squeak that escapes her mouth, knowing that Lena is teasing her. Her gaze falls onto Lena’s lips.

“Kara, you’re staring,” Lena says, her voice is husky and a bit raspy.

It’s one the sexiest things Kara has ever heard. “Sorry… I was thinking,” she mumbles quickly.

“What were you thinking about?” Lena asks. Her eyes shift between Kara’s eyes and lips, lingering, every now and then.

“The dare,” Kara whispers, thinking that at least that’s somewhat true. It’s not like she can blurt out her feelings and how she wants to kiss Lena. She can’t tell Lena ‘ _oh hey I have a crush on you for two years now and I really want to kiss you, so yeah this has been tempting, but I couldn’t do it because I don’t want you to hate me. Not that I think you like me even the slightest bit, but yeah okay you’re all I dream about.’_  She can’t share those thoughts, it’s her secret. Maybe not so much of a secret considering some people know, but still a secret or at the very least a don’t-tell-Lena-secret.

“Do you want the kiss?” Lena asks, stirring Kara awake from her thoughts,

Kara wonders if this means that the beautiful raven-haired girl in front of her is offering her a kiss or if Lena’s merely wondering what she wants. She feels Lena’s breath when the girl inches closer to her, to the point where she can almost touch her… almost.

Kara desperately holds her breath, worried that Lena might pull away if she makes even the slightest movement at all. She’s aware that her thoughts can be silly, but she’s worried that the littlest thing might ruin all of this, whatever this is. The aroma from the candles spreads out throughout Lena’s bedroom. She feels like she’s about to faint, knowing that Lena is barely an inch away from her and she can cut the tension with a knife. Never ever has she been this close to Lena. She feels like she’s invading the girl’s space. It doesn’t matter that Lena is invading hers as well, as far as she’s concerned, Lena can lean into her personal space as much as she wants.

Kara wakes up from her thoughts again when she sees Lena looking directly at her, still waiting for an answer, waiting if she wants that kiss. “It was a silly dare,” she whispers, deciding to go with that.

Kara knows it was not a dare at all, because she took Susan’s place, but not for the dare and not exactly willingly. It’s just her friends knowing how she feels about Lena and wanting to help her. The tension is so high that her excuse sounds reasonable. Of course she wants Lena to kiss her, but not like this, not for a stupid dare. She wants Lena to kiss her when the girl does so on her own accord. She wants an honest kiss, full of meaning. Not a hey-I-got-dared-for-this kiss.

Lena nods and purses her lips. Her eyes drown into Kara sky blue eyes. The type of blue you see on the best summer day when the sky is clear. Her eyes catch the pink blush on Kara’s cheeks. She leans in and presses a short lived but warm and soft kiss on Kara’s cheek. “There you go, Kara,” she says with a small smile tugging at her lips when she notices that the girl in front of her is beaming.

For a second Kara had hoped that Lena would give her an actual kiss, but the kiss on her cheek has been more than enough and gives her the feeling that her blood is rushing to her cheeks. She looks around the room for some distraction and then looks back at Lena. She can’t help but wonder about the candles.

“Can I ask you something, Lena?” Kara asks, sounding hoarse as she tries to scrape her voice together.

Lena nods. “What is it you want to know, Kara?” she asks curiously.

“Well, I can’t help but notice all these candles in your room, so I’m wondering if you like candles?” Kara asks, curious to know. The candles make the room appear more comfortable.

“I do. They help me relax and the light they spread is easier on my eyes,” Lena answers. “They make my room feel warmer.” Her voice is soft when she explains, but her facial expressions remain neutral.

“I like them,” Kara whispers with a raspy voice. She hopes to see a smile on Lena’s face, but she only sees the girl’s lips pursed together.

“Are you here for the party, Kara?” Lena asks, standing up without facing Kara.

“Um yeah, I am… I… Lucy invited me,” Kara answers, shutting her eyes for a second, feeling like she’s not welcome and like she shouldn’t be here.

“You are now officially invited, Kara,” Lena whispers like she can read Kara’s mind, walking towards the door. She opens it, ready to leave the room.

Kara doesn’t know what to say, still letting it sink in that Lena just gave her a real, personal invitation.

“The party is downstairs, Kara,” Lena comments, leaning against her door while her eyes are set on Kara who is still sitting on her bed. “Do you seek to be alone for a moment?”

“Sorry,” Kara apologizes quickly. “The party, downstairs, okay,” she stutters while she hurries to get up and walk out the door. Butterflies erupt in the pit of her stomach when her arm brushes against Lena’s, while she passes by her. Lena is holding the door open and there had been no way for her to walk by her without brushing against her a bit.

“I need to have a word with Susan,” Lena says, sighing. “Enjoy the party, Kara,” she whispers, excusing herself as she leaves.

When Kara is finally downstairs, Lucy pushes a plastic cup in her hands. “Got this for you.”

“Thanks, Lucy,” Kara mumbles quickly before taking a sip. It tastes like cheap beer.

“So how’d it go?” Lucy asks with a grin on her face, eyeing Kara, hoping for an interesting story. “Did you two hit it off?”

“You shouldn’t have arranged that with Susan, Lucy. It was really awkward,” Kara answers. “Thank god Lena thinks that I got dared, and no we did not kiss.” She sighs, wanting to get this conversation over with.

“Aw no kiss?” Lucy asks, pouting like a lost puppy.

“No, no kiss at all,” Kara replies, still feeling her cheek burning, right where Lena had kissed her. She decides to keep that to herself since Lucy is too curious and would jump to conclusions.

Lucy finishes her drink without another word and pulls Kara with her into the crowd. So much for Kara’s plan to go home.

“Kara, it’s good to see you here!” Alex says happily, pulling Kara into a hug. 

“It’s good to see you too, Alex,” Kara replies, smiling a bit, appreciating the hug from her sister. 

Alex grabs Kara’s hand. “Come dance with me, it’s a party after all!” she shouts, wanting to have fun.

Kara doesn’t get the chance to say yes or no, Alex is already pulling her further into the crowd, where others are dancing. Her sister puts her hands on her hips and tries to make her dance.

“You’re not really dancing, Kara,” Alex comments. “Loosen your hips.”

“I’m not much of a dancer, Alex,” Kara says, trying to protest, but deep down she knows Alex won’t give up so easily. She does her best to move a bit, so she won’t have to argue with her sister about it. Halfway through the third song, she sees Susan walking towards Lucy and punching her arm until they both laugh at each other, making her wonder what they’re talking about. Maybe it is something about that dare. She recalls what Lena had said about going to talk to Susan.

Susan grins and walks up to Kara. “Hey babe,” she says, planting a kiss on Kara’s cheek.

They’ve been friends for a long time. Kara is used to that bit of affection. Lucy, Maggie and Alex often follow suit. The five of them shared all their teen years together and they have some sort of best friend relationship with each other.

“Hey, Susan,” Kara says, kissing Susan’s cheek in response to the warm greeting she received from her.

There was a time where their other friends thought that she and Susan might hit it off. It would be too awkward for them to do so. They may not share the same blood, but they always agreed to be sisters. Their friends had hope because Susan is a lesbian and she is bisexual. After a while they accepted that it wouldn’t happen and stopped teasing them about it. Susan often has small crushes and she has fully been into Lena.

Now that Susan is standing next to her, Kara really wants to know how Lena ended up blindfolded in her room. “How did you get to dare Lena?” she asks curiously.

“Okay so, I was having a drink with Lucy. We were daring each other with silly easy things to try to liven up this party. Then Lena was next to us, having a drink too. After a few dares, Lena commented that our dares are too easy. So we asked if she wanted to tag along with the whole dare stuff. We thought she’d say no, but surprisingly she said yes. Lucy ended up daring her to go sit on her bed, blindfolded and that I should go up there and kiss her. We already hoped you would come along so you could go to Lena instead. Lucy and I both know how much you’re into her, so yeah, that’s why.”

“I can see that you and Lucy had good intentions, but ugh please don’t do that anymore okay?” Kara groans a bit. Her friends mean well, but she doesn’t want them to set up stuff like that.

“Duly noted,” Susan replies. She smiles and wraps her arms tightly around Kara to dance.

“Lena said she would have a word with you, was she mad?” Kara inquiries while looking into Susan’s eyes, slightly worried about her.

“Nah she wasn’t mad, she asked why we had sent you and when I said we dared you – even though that’s not true but Lena doesn’t have to know that – all she did was nod,” Susan explains. “So I’m guessing you told her you got dared.” She appears calm and relaxed, easily brushing the situation off.

“Your black dress is pretty,” Kara says, complimenting Susan who’s wearing a black dress that really flatters her body.

“I thought you’d never notice,” Susan chuckles as she plants a kiss on Kara’s cheek. “Digging that red dress of yours by the way,” she whispers softly, her breath tickling against Kara’s cheek.

“You two need a room yet?” Maggie asks, nudging them both with her elbows. She has just walked over to Kara and Susan and noticed them being a bit handsy again. Not that it is unusual for those two, but she might never fully get used to that.

“We’ll find one once we find one for you and Alex,” Susan retorts as she nudges Maggie back and winks at Kara, who gives her an approving look.

“Alright, alright,” Maggie says, lifting her hands up like she’s surrendering to them.

They dance on for a while. Alex decides to go with Maggie and Lucy, to sleep over at Maggie’s place, since it’s already getting late.

Kara goes with Susan, because her place is a closer walk and they’re both tired.

Susan talks with Kara while they’re walking. There are a few dim lights on the streets. “Do you still regret that you went to the party?” she asks, wondering how Kara is feeling. She locks one arm with her friend’s arm.

“With you there? Nah, I don’t regret it,” Kara answers, smiling brightly when she looks at Susan. She hadn’t looked forward to the party, but ended up having a good time with her friends.

“I’m glad to see that you’re going out again, the two past months sucked without you,” Susan groans.

“I know, they did,” Kara sighs a bit, recalling the memory. She had refused to go anywhere, despite the attempts of her friends to get her to go out and have fun, for two months after she had witnessed Lena kissing someone and it had saddened her. Recalling that day gives her another stab through her heart.

During the walk they continue to talk. It puts Kara’s mind at ease and she’s thankful that she has Susan, one of her dearest friends. She feels like she’s about to fall asleep and she’s grateful when her friend’s house is only a few more steps away. As soon as they arrive, she drops down on Susan’s bed, exhausted.

“Hmm let’s get you something comfy to sleep in,” Susan mumbles while rolling Kara over, unzipping her dress. Carefully she takes her friend’s dress off. She closes her eyes when she unclasps Kara’s bra and clumsily puts a big shirt over Kara’s head, while her eyes are still closed. She has seen girls naked before, but Kara is her best friend and she wants to be respectful. When she finally manages to pull the shirt properly over Kara, she opens her eyes again. She takes a shirt for herself too and takes her dress off to put the shirt on.

Kara wakes up a bit when Susan crawls in bed with her. “Mhm, you put this shirt on me?” she asks sleepily as she tries to open her eyes a bit more to look at her friend.

“Yeah, you fell asleep on my bed, but no worries I didn’t look.”

“I don’t mind if you look,” Kara blurts out, blushing a bit when she realizes what she just said. “I mean um, because we’re both girls and you’re my best friend.”

Susan smiles, knowing how awkward Kara can get. “Goodnight, Kara,” she says softly. 

“Goodnight, Susan.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara slowly opens her eyes, allowing them to adjust to the light. She hears noise coming from the kitchen. Susan must be up already, probably making breakfast. She gets up and makes her way to the kitchen.

“Morning,” Kara mumbles, sounding sleepy. Her voice is raspier than she’s used to.

“Good morning,” Susan replies as she turns around to face Kara for a moment, but then she turns around again to stir in a pan. “Scrambled right?” She is making eggs and she knows that Kara likes her eggs scrambled.

“Two please.”

Kara walks to the closest chair at Susan’s kitchen table and sits down.

When Susan finishes the eggs, she puts a plate in front Kara with a smile on her face and a plate for herself, before joining her friend at the table. She is the first to empty her plate and she can’t help but notice how Kara is absentmindedly moving her fork on her plate without eating. She knows something is bothering her friend. “Do you want to talk about it?” she asks, her voice soft and caring as she reaches a hand out for Kara, to offer her comfort.

With a warm smile, Kara accepts Susan’s hand and squeezes lightly. “Last night when I had the chance to kiss Lena, I didn’t kiss her. It’s not that I didn’t want to kiss her, but Lena thought I would kiss her because of some dare and I don’t want to kiss her, only to have her think it would be nothing more than a dare. When she asked if I wanted that kiss, I kind of shrugged it off, because I only want her to kiss me when she herself wants to do kiss me. It has to mean something. When she kissed my cheek, that’s when I realized that I’ll probably never get any closer to her than that. I have had a crush on Lena for two years now, two long years. Two years where I haven’t been with anyone because of my feelings for Lena. My heart broke a bit each time Lena kissed a girl. I’ve been thinking and I should move on, I want to move on. The way I have been living for the past two years isn’t living. I can’t go on obsessing over a girl who barely knows I even exist,” she rambles in one go.

“I’m glad you decided to move on, because you deserve to find someone who can make you happy rather than tailing after a girl who must be blind because you’re a total catch,” Susan replies.

“I’m glad I have you, Susan,” Kara says earnestly. Susan is always there for her, no matter what. “Thanks for the breakfast, I liked it.” Her smile is weak, but it is the best she can do.

“Kara please, you barely touched your eggs.”

“That’s true, but the two bites I had were really good!” Kara grins a bit, feeling almost guilty for basically making Susan cook for nothing.

“We should get ready for school. You know how Alex is, if we’re not outside in twenty minutes she’ll take off without us and I don’t feel like jogging to school,” Susan laughs, but she’s serious.

Kara doesn’t waste a second and runs towards the bathroom to get ready. Alex picks them all up with her car to go to school, it’s something she always does. She used to think her sister was kidding when she texted her once that if she and Susan wouldn’t be outside in five minutes, she would take off without them. When she and Susan walked outside seven minutes later, Alex really was gone and they had to jog to school to make it in time. Once they arrived at school, Alex, Lucy and Maggie were laughing. Needless to say, that was the last time they didn’t take Alex serious about when to be outside.

When Kara is dressed and ready, she slings her backpack over her shoulder. Susan is already waiting for her at the door. She picks up her pace when she hears a car honking impatiently outside, knowing that that’s the cue that Alex is ready to leave. Susan grabs her hand and they both run to her sister’s car.

“Ten more seconds and Alex would have left you both to jog to school,” Lucy chuckles but there’s a serious tone in her voice too.

“You know the drill,” Alex says, not laughing at all. She sounds like she’s part of the army or something. Her eyes are fixated on the road.

“Come on, Alex, lighten up a little,” Kara groans as she rolls her eyes at her sister.

“As a matter of fact, I would have waited twenty seconds,” Alex says with a serious tone. 

After their not so silent ride to school, Alex parks her car so they can all get out. Kara is holding Susan’s hand while they walk over the schoolyard. It’s not the first time they’re holding hands and it doesn’t mean anything, they’re merely best friends.

 

 

* * *

 

 

During lunchtime they pick up their trays and walk over to their usual table. Kara feels a bit nervous when she notices that Lena is sitting at the table in front of theirs. Their eyes lock for a moment, but she quickly looks away. She doesn’t want Lena to think that she’s staring at her. Moving on will not be easy. She leans against Susan’s shoulder, who’s smiling at her.

“Are you two dating?” Lucy asks bluntly as they all sit down.

“No, we’re not dating or anything,” Kara answers honestly, surprised that Lucy asked that. “We’re best friends, like we always have been.”

“I think you two should go on a date,” Maggie suggests. “You’ve always been close.”

Kara hesitates for a bit, since it’s not like that with Susan. Her eyes drift away for a moment and when she sees Lena looking at their table, she changes her mind and offers Susan a date.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When it’s finally weekend, Kara has her date with Susan. It is noon and they agreed to meet up for lunch. The place they go to looks basic, but comfortable to have lunch. During their date, Susan makes her smile a lot. It helps her to forget about Lena, or at least while they have their lunch.

“This is a bit awkward, this whole date thing,” Kara whispers, while she leans over the table towards Susan, to avoid having others overhearing.  

Susan nods, agreeing with Kara. “Yes, it is awkward,” she replies. “We’re best friends, sisters basically.”

Kara nods back at Susan. “Yes exactly, we might as well be sisters,” she states.

“How about we forget about this whole date thing and just hang out as friends, like we usually always do?” Susan suggests, feeling like that would be better.  

“I would like that very much, I’m glad you see this the same way,” Kara says, feeling relieved. She likes Susan a lot, but their relationship is platonic and that’s all it’ll ever be.

“Of course,” Susan confirms.  

“I’ll go pay this bill so we can leave this place,” Kara says as she stands up, ready to go pay for their bill. She feels Susan’s hand wrapping around her wrist, halting her.

“Okay, but I’ll pay next time, yeah?” Susan says, since she  doesn’t want Kara to pay the bill unless she can make up for it later. When her friend nods, she lets her go.

Kara is grabbing money when she sees a raven-haired girl walking out the door with a cold look on her face. It’s not a random girl, it’s Lena. Shit, Lena had been here. She didn’t even notice until now. Nervously, she walks back to Susan after paying the bill, so they can both leave.

“I got a text from Lucy,” Susan whispers into Kara’s ear, when they walk outside.

“What does it say?” Kara asks, thinking it’s probably to hang out or something like that, or perhaps to ask about their date.

“There’s another party tonight and he wants us to go,” Susan answers. “Alex and Maggie are going too.”

Kara knows they all like parties. “Okay,”  she agrees, although she’s not really in the mood for another party, but she doesn’t want to bail on her friends.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night, they arrive at Lena’s place for the party. Kara swallows thickly when she enters Lena’s house. This won’t make moving on easier. As much as she wants to move on, she can’t forget about Lena. The more she tries to forget her, the harder it gets.

Susan pulls Kara into the crowd, where Alex, Maggie and Lucy are already waiting, curious about how their date went.

Kara sighs and lets Susan explain it to them while she grabs a drink.

Lucy convinces Kara to dance with them. The music is upbeat again. Everyone is confused when all of the sudden, a slow sappy love song plays.

Kara giggles with Susan while they wrap their arms around each other like they would be a couple. When the song is over, she excuses herself to go get another drink. Her hands shake a bit when she holds the plastic cup. She’s making her way back to Susan when she bumps into someone, accidentally spilling her drink on them. She looks up to apologize and stares directly into Lena’s eyes, forgetting how to breathe when she sees how angry Lena is looking at her.

“I’m so sorry, Lena,” Kara apologizes. “I didn’t mean to spill my drink over you.” She wishes she could hide somewhere far away now.

Lena ignores her and walks away.

Kara walks back to Susan, her eyes aimed at the floor. Half an hour later she sees Lena again, and Lena is wearing something else. She must have changed her clothes after she spilled that drink all over her. Her heart stops when Lena walks up to her.

“Get out,” Lena says coldly. “You are not welcome here, Kara.”

“But last time you said I’m officially invited so I thought…” Kara replies, feeling confused and defeated. “I didn’t mean to spill my drink on you.”

Lena’s expressions are stoic. “You are no longer invited, Kara,” she says sternly.

Kara nods softly, excuses herself to her friends who appear to be shocked. When she walks out the door, her friends follow her but she tells them to leave her alone for a while.

When Kara arrives at her house, she goes to her bedroom and drops herself on her bed where she lets her tears flow. Tears she had been holding back. “It’s official…Lena hates me,” Kara’s voice breaks. If only she wouldn’t have spilled that drink over Lena. That must be the reason why Lena uninvited her, right?

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Come on, Kara, we have to go!” Alex shouts from her car, rolling her eyes at her sister who probably couldn’t walk any slower.

They have to hurry to go to school. Kara gets in the car while she grumbles something to Alex. The car ride is silent and awkward. Susan tries to talk with Kara, but she just stares out the car window and keeps her lips sealed. She doesn’t feel like talking.

Later that day during lunch, Kara notices that Lena is making her way to go outside. “I’m going to go outside for a bit,” she says quickly to her friends.  

“I’ll go with you,” Susan offers as she reaches for her backpack to stand up.

“No, don’t,” Kara replies abruptly. “I want to go outside alone for a bit, I’ll catch up with you guys later.”

When Kara is outside, she looks around for Lena and spots the girl sitting on a bench. After a few deep breaths, she walks up to Lena.

“Kara,” Lena says, looking up at Kara.

“Hi, Lena,” Kara replies, feeling nervous, but she knows it’s too late to turn back now.

Lena arches an eyebrow at Kara.

Kara can tell Lena is waiting to hear why she walked up to her. “I’m sorry about what happened at your party,” she apologizes, unable to look at the girl. “Let me buy you a drink after school so I can make up for it.” She hopes Lena will take her offer so she can be on decent terms with her.

“Are you going to spill that one over me too, Kara?”

Kara did not expect a reply like that. Her eyes meet Lena’s and she swears she can see a smile tugging at Lena’s lips, but a second later it’s gone and replaced by a neutral look.

“No, I wouldn’t do that. I just thought…,” Kara replies, thinking she might faint now. “It seemed like a good idea, I should have put more thought into it, but I…” Before she can go on, Lena cuts her off.

“After school it is,” Lena says with a husky voice.

Before Kara can say anything else, Lena stands up from the bench, slings her backpack over her shoulder and walks away. When she turns around, Susan is running towards her.

Susan wraps Kara into a hug, then takes a step back and holds her friend at an arm’s length, looking at her. “Are you okay?” she asks, concerned. 

“Yeah I’m fine,” Kara answers. “I’m fine.”

“What happened?” Lucy asks, leaning onto Susan’s shoulder as she tilts her head a bit to the left.

“I offered Lena a drink after school so I can make up for…” Kara explains, hesitating for a second. “So I can make up for the drink I spilled over her at the party.” She looks at her friends who are now all laughing.

“I’m sorry Kara, but do you hear how weird that sounds?” Lucy comments. “I mean come on you spilled a drink over Lena and to make up for it, you offer her a drink.”

“Okay, I know how ridiculous it sounds,” Kara admits, feeling her courage sink into her shoes. First Lena mocks her and now her friends. This day is just fabulous for her.

“Come on you guys, quit teasing her,” Susan says as she wraps her arms protectively around Kara and eyes the others with a warning look.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you going to sit, Kara?” Lena asks, looking at Kara who is still standing. She is already sitting at a table, waiting for Kara to sit down too.

“Right, yes… sorry,” Kara replies. She can feel herself stuttering a bit and she quickly takes the seat in front of Lena.

Lena looks at Kara like she’s trying to solve a puzzle. When Kara looks at Lena, she can’t help but blush. The girl is wearing a black tank top, dark grey jeans which fit perfectly around her ass and black sneakers. She bites her bottom lip when she realizes that she is staring at Lena and that she has been staring for quite a while. Lena is staring at her too and she feels a shiver roll down her spine while she lets out a shaky breath.

“I’m really sorry that I spilled that drink over you at the party,” Kara says, finding herself apologizing again, but she can’t help it. She wants Lena to forgive her, she wants to avoid having Lena hate her.

Lena sighs for a moment. “I shouldn’t have uninvited you like that,” she says softly. Her eyes flit down to Kara’s lip for a split second, before she looks into her eyes again. “I was angry because you were – because you spilled that drink over me.”

“I really didn’t mean to, I’m sorry. I had so much running through my mind and I wasn’t looking and I really didn’t mean to. I’ll watch out better next time. I mean… not that there would be a next time, not that I think I would or should be invited again,” Kara rambles awkwardly. 

“It is okay, Kara,” Lena says, her voice huskier this time.

Kara bites her lip when she sees Lena biting hers. Oh how badly she wants to bite Lena’s lip for her. The girl is irresistible and she can’t stop her thoughts from wandering. She wants to bite Lena’s lips, neck and everywhere else she can if the girl would let her, which will probably be never.

“Thank you for accepting,” Kara says, referring to how Lena accepted to have drinks with her. “I won’t take up much of your time,” she promises. “I’ll be going to Susan’s place soon anyway.”

“You can go if you want, Kara,” Lena replies indifferently. “There’s no need for you to keep your girlfriend waiting.”

“No, no!” Kara says quickly. She swallows hard and she’s sure she’s blushing really badly now because Lena thinks Susan is her girlfriend, which is not true.

“No?” Lena asks as her eyes widen. She looks up from her glass to Kara.

“I mean, no, Susan is not my girlfriend,” Kara clarifies.

“Oh, okay,” Lena replies. “I assumed you two were together,” she says, her voice barely a whisper as she grabs her glass and empties it.

“No, we’re not together. Susan is my best friend and we have known each other for many years,” Kara explains calmly. “Some people think we’re a couple because we often act like one, but we aren’t. I’m not into her in that way.” It’s an honest mistake people tend to make.

“So she’s not your type?”

Kara laughs and shifts a bit in her seat, wondering why Lena is asking all those questions, wondering if perhaps she has a chance to be friends with Lena. She decides not to read too much into it, Lena is probably just being nice. “No, god no,” she answers.

“I see,” Lena says, slowly licking her lips. “You’re not into girls.”

“Oh no, I mean yes, well no,” Kara replies, feeling like an idiot for struggling to find the right words. “I mean, no that’s not it. Susan isn’t my type because she’s like family. I am into girls, but not Susan.”

“Oh,” Lena says, surprised.

“Are you?” Kara asks, blurting it out before she can stop herself. Her cheeks turn crimson.

“Am I what?” Lena asks, smiling softly.

“Are you…” Kara swallows, “into girls?” She’s not sure what has gotten over her to even ask Lena that, but maybe it’s appropriate because Lena asked her the same, in a way.

Lena seems to pause for a bit. Her eyes lock with Kara’s eyes, and Kara can feel the tension rising to an uncomfortable level.

“Yes,” Lena answers.

“Okay so we’re both into girls,” Kara points out. It’s awkward because she feels like she indirectly suggested Lena she should hook up with her or something.

“Is that an offer, Kara?” Lena asks, chuckling lightly.

Kara is speechless. Lena is teasing her, on purpose and she loves it. She loves how the girl is teasing her and the sound of her chuckle, oh that sound. She’s definitely so not moving on, at all. Her feelings for Lena are growing stronger and that is the opposite of what she wants.

“I um…” Kara wonders what to say. Is she offering? No. Does she want to offer? God yes, but she can’t do that. What would Lena think of her? “I should go, Susan is probably waiting for me. This was…nice.”

Kara quickly gets up, pays the bill and runs out the door. When she’s outside, she feels someone grasping her wrist and she’s being pushed against the nearest wall. She looks up, seeing that it is Lena. The girl must have followed her outside.

“I’m sorry for leaving so suddenly that was rude of me,” Kara stutters. Walking off like that was rude of her and she doesn’t want to offend Lena.

“Do you always get flustered when you talk to girls, Kara?” Lena asks, looking amused at Kara, pinning her right where she wants her.

Kara lets out a yelp. Her heart is pounding in her chest. She can’t stop herself from looking into Lena’s green eyes. Lena is still looking at her, tilting her head, waiting for an answer. She decides to take a leap. “Only when it’s a pretty girl, like you,” she says with all the confidence she can muster.

“So you think I’m pretty?” Lena asks. Her eyes shift from Kara’s eyes to her lips, and back up. 

This time Kara notices. “Very,” she answers, feeling like she’s never been this brave in her entire life.

“That’s interesting to know,” Lena says, smirking slightly. 

Kara doesn’t want to let Lena get away with this. “What are you going to do about that?” she challenges, still pinned against the wall. She might regret this moment later, but right now she doesn’t care.

A flicker passes through Lena’s eyes. “Are you challenging me, Kara?” she asks curiously.

“I guess I am,” Kara answers bluntly. If this pans out wrong, she’s going to bite her tongue later.

Lena leans in and kisses Kara’s cheek before releasing her from her grip. Then she turns around with a smirk on her face to walk away.

Again with the kiss on the cheek, is all Kara can think. She decides to do something brave and daring, runs after Lena and pins her up against the wall. This is really happening, she has Lena, the girl who she has a crush on for two years, pinned against a wall.

“A kiss on my cheek is hardly a challenge,” Kara says as her eyes drop down to Lena’s lips.

“What are you going to do about that?” Lena retorts. 

Kara doesn’t think twice, leans in and presses her slightly chapped lips onto Lena’s lips, kissing her softly. Lena might kill her for this, but she doesn’t care. She’s seizing the moment.

Lena pushes Kara away, grabs her and pins her against the wall.

Kara closes her eyes, worried how angry Lena might be right now. Her worries fade away when she feels Lena’s lips, crashing onto hers.

“I have wanted to do this for a long time now,” Lena confesses when she pulls away from Kara.

“I… I have a crush on you for two years now, but I thought you hated me.” Kara is shocked. She can’t believe that Lena wanted to kiss her and that Lena had kissed her back.

Lena bites her lips and hesitates for a bit. “I was angry.”

“About the drink I spilled over you?”

“No, not that. I was angry because I like you and I always see you hanging around Susan. You two look like a couple, so I assumed she was your girlfriend. I was… jealous because she made you smile.”

“I assure you that Susan is just a friend, best friend, like a sister really,” Kara replies as she reaches out for Lena’s hand, to reassure her. “I only want you, Lena.”

“I want you too, Kara.”

“I had no idea that you have feelings for me too,” Kara admits, looking at Lena like any second she might tell her she’s joking. She pinches her cheek to check if she’s dreaming. No, definitely not dreaming.

“I had no idea either, because I thought you were Susan’s girl, like I explained,” Lena says, shrugging a bit. “But I can guarantee you this is not a dream, so there is no need to pinch your cheek, Kara.”

“How did you…?” Kara is surprised that Lena knows why she was pinching her cheek. “Maybe I just wanted to make my cheeks… pinker.”

Lena smiles a bit. “Kara, I know you. I have been wa- um, seeing you for a long time now.”

“Oh so you watched me huh?” Kara asks amusingly.

“How’s the pink on your cheeks coming along?” Lena throws back, causing them both to laugh.

Kara’s thoughts are cut off when Lena pushes her against the wall again and kisses her. Kara opens her mouth a bit when she feels Lena’s tongue against her lips, allowing Lena to deepen their kiss. Kara blushes deeply when Lena pulls away.  

“So does this mean I’m invited again?” Kara asks with sparks of hope in her eyes.

“Yes, you dork,” Lena answers. “You’re invited.”

Kara wraps her arms tightly around Lena. “Mhm my girl,” she mumbles.

Lena blushes. “Yours.”

Lena’s voice is barely a whisper, but Kara heard it.

“On two conditions,” Lena adds quickly, looking at Kara.

“Of course, what are your conditions?” Kara asks, thinking what Lena’s conditions might be.

“The first condition is, don’t spill drinks over me when you want to try to get me out of my clothes.”

Lena says it with such a serious tone that Kara can’t stop herself from blushing more. She remembers how Lena changed her clothes after she accidentally spilled a drink all over her. She knows that Lena is teasing her and she loves it, she loves…she loves Lena. “Deal, and your second condition?” she asks curiously.

“My second condition is that I’ll be yours if you’ll be mine.”

Kara replies by pulling Lena close to her and kisses her. “Yes, yes, yes,” she replies happily.

“You are so damn cute,” Lena whispers, placing one hand behind Kara’s neck and the other on Kara’s back, pressing their bodies together for another kiss.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next day Kara feels hyper and that doesn’t go unnoticed.

“What has you jumping around all giddy?” Lucy asks, smirking while she eyes Kara who looks like a duracell bunny.

Susan, Maggie and Alex are listening in for an answer too.

“I kind of kissed Lena yesterday after school and she kissed me back,” Kara answers, unable to stop smiling. “And now she’s my girlfriend.” It’s like a dream come true. The girl she has been crushing on for two years is her girlfriend now. If she would have known this would happen, she would have spilled that drink over Lena two years ago already.

“We’re so happy for you babe!” Maggie says happily as she hugs Kara.

Alex lifts Kara’s chin up to look at her. “I’m happy for you, Kara,” she says with a genuine smile.

“We should go to class,” Lucy says. “We have French soon.”

Kara sits next to Susan the moment they’re in class, as usual. Her eyes light up when Lena takes a seat behind them. Lena must have switched seats with someone because that’s definitely not where she usually sits.

“I switched seats with some guy and I gave him two candy bars for it,” Lena says, grinning.

“Why didn’t you ask Susan to switch?” Kara asks, sure that her friend wouldn’t have minded.

 “I’m enjoying the view.”

Before they can go on with their chit chat, their French class begins. If there is a class they hate, it’s French.

“Oui, oui, baguette,” Susan whispers in Kara’s ear. They never take French serious.

Kara smirks and inches closer to Susan. “Om nom nom, mon petit ami,” she whispers before playfully biting Susan’s hand.  

“Is my class boring for you girls?” The French teacher asks, looking annoyed.

“Oui, oui,” Kara answers without thinking, but then realizes her mistake. “Um I mean non, non.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

After school, Kara follows Lena to her house. When Lena walks in, she hesitates and waits at the door.

Lena looks at Kara and arches her eyebrow. “Are you going to keep standing there, Kara?” she asks, wondering why the girl isn’t moving.

“It depends,” Kara answers. “Are you going to invite me in?”

“You’re not a vampire, are you?” Lena asks, chuckling while stepping closer towards Kara who’s still standing at the door.

“I could be,” Kara replies teasingly. “I might bite you.”

“That is a very tempting offer,” Lena says thoughtfully. “I guess I will have no choice but to invite you in then.”

“That’s a good idea.”

“Come here you dork,” Lena says, smiling as she pulls Kara inside.

“You make me the happiest girl in the entire world.”

“That’s impossible, Kara.”

“How so?”

“Because you make me the happiest girl in the entire world, so that title is already taken.”

“You’re so sappy,” Kara blurts out. “This is one of the many reasons why I love you.” She quickly places a hand over her mouth because she didn’t mean to tell Lena that she loves her, at least not yet.

It is silent for a moment and Kara can’t breathe, but then she hears the words that allow her to breathe again.

“I love you too, Kara.”

 


End file.
